Beacon Pictures
|hq_location=Santa Monica, California }} Beacon Pictures is an American film production and international sales company founded in 1990 by Armyan Bernstein, who is also its chairman. The company produces motion pictures for studios such as Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures, Universal Pictures and Sony Pictures Entertainment. Beacon was acquired in 1996 for $29 million by COMSAT, who one year later put the company under its Ascent Entertainment Group division. By early 1999, Ascent was about to be broken up due to financial problems, mostly steming from building the Pepsi Center in Denver. Bernstein and venture capitalists Kevin O’Donnell and convicted criminal Reed Slatkin purchased Beacon back for $19 million, restoring its independent company status.https://www.sec.gov/Archives/edgar/data/1002666/0001002666-99-000002.txt Films *''The Commitments'' (1991) With 20th Century Fox *''A Midnight Clear'' (1992) With Interstar Releasing and A&M Films *''A Life in the Theatre'' (1993) With TNT *''Sugar Hill'' (1993) With 20th Century Fox *''Princess Caraboo'' (1994) With Tristar Pictures *''The Road to Wellville'' (1994) With Columbia Pictures *''The Baby-Sitters Club'' (1995) With Columbia Pictures and Scholastic *''The Van'' (1996) With Fox Searchlight Pictures and BBC Films *''Air Force One'' (1997) With Columbia Pictures and Touchstone Pictures *''A Thousand Acres'' (1997) With Touchstone Pictures, Polygram Filmed Entertainment and Propaganda Films *''Playing God'' (1997) With Touchstone Pictures *''Disturbing Behavior'' (1998) With Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, Hoyts Distribution and Village Roadshow Pictures *''Trippin''' (1999) With Rougue Pictures *''For Love of the Game'' (1999) With Universal Pictures, Tig Productions and Mirage Enterprises *''The Hurricane'' (1999) With Universal Pictures *''End of Days'' (1999) With Universal Pictures *''Duets'' (2000) With Hollywood Pictures and Seven Arts Pictures *''The Family Man'' (2000) With Universal Pictures and Saturn Films *''Bring It On'' (2000) With Universal Pictures *''Thirteen Days'' (2000) With New Line Cinema *''Spy Game'' (2001) With Universal Pictures, Kalima Productions Gmbh & Co. kg, Red Wagon Entertainment and Toho-Towa *''Tuck Everlasting'' (2002) With Walt Disney Pictures and Scholastic *''The Emperor's Club'' (2002) With Universal Pictures, Fine Line Features and Sidney Kimmel Entertainment *''Open Range'' (2003) With Touchstone Pictures and Tig Productions *''Ladder 49'' (2004) With Touchstone Pictures and Casey Silver Productions *''Raising Helen'' (2004) With Touchstone Pictures, Mandeville Films and Hyde Park Entertainment *''A Lot like Love'' (2005) With Touchstone Pictures *''Bring it on: All or Nothing'' (2006) With Universal Pictures *''Firewall'' (2006) With Warner Bros. Pictures, Village Roadshow Pictures and Thunder Road Pictures *''The Guardian (2006) With Touchstone Pictures and Flash Film Works'' *''Children of Men'' (2006) With Universal Pictures, Strike Entertainment and Toho-Towa *''Uncle P'' (2007) With New Line Cinema *''Bring It On: In It to Win It'' (2007) With Universal Pictures *''The Water Horse: Legend of the Deep'' (2007) With Columbia Pictures, Revolution Studios and Walden Media *''Bring it On: Fight to the Finish (2009)'' With Universal Pictures *''Mardi Gras: Spring Break'' (2011) With Samuel Goldwyn Films and Screen Gems *''Grey Lady'' (2015) With Broadvision Pictures and Anchor Bay Films *''Bring It On: Worldwide Cheersmack'' (2017) With Universal Pictures Television *''The Earth Day Special'' (1990) With Warner Bros. Televison *''Castle'' (2009–16) With Disney-ABC Domestic Television *''Agent X'' (2015) With Warner Bros. Television and TNT References External links * * Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Companies based in Santa Monica, California Category:Companies established in 1990